Let me be your Fantasy
by dulcebabe
Summary: Ummmm...I did this story for my BFF and so far it's turning out pretty well. A mother and daughter move to Smallville and their lives get turned upside down when they meet Mr. Luthor. And look..He's got...he's got...a son. Find out what happens to them
1. Chapter 1

I jus wanna say, this goes out to my BFF, u know who u r. Otherwise, i don't think i would have written this stroy. Um, I think all will like it, ao jus read it.

"Mom, why are we moving to some dumbass bumpkin city called Smallville"  
"One, we need a fresh start. Two, stop using that language, it's not lady like. And three, you were born in Alabama so there is nothing wrong with Kansas"  
"Yeah, but I'm sure there is a bunch of ass-backwards people. Do we really have to move there? I'm probably smarter than the rest of the people IN Smallville"  
"Natali Mikala Scott"  
"Mordecai Isabe Hunt." She hit her.  
"Ouch"  
"I am your mother not your best friend so do get smart"  
"Sorry. But, they probably don't even have a Pizza Hut"  
"Now that would suck. We'll just see how it goes, and if it doesn't work out we'll just find somewhere else"  
"Okay"  
"But, you know, they probably have lots of hot guys"  
"Okay. I'm good now"  
"Good. Me too"  
"Can I ask you something"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did you and daddy split up"  
"Because...because"  
"It's been two years ma"  
"Because he fucking cheated on me. That's why. We'll talk about it later." She looked out the window as her mother fummed. When they finaly got to the sign that read 'Welcome to Kansas' Mordecai spoke again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Natali"  
"It's alright mama." she said in a low voice not looking from the window.  
"It's just. It's the fact that your father pisses me off. He cheated on me with his secretary. But, that was the thing that finally set us apart. He was causing me too much stress. Now, I'm just glad it's over. Now you know"  
"Um, can i have some ice cream"  
"Sure." They made it Smallville and Mordecai went into the resturant. It had been 14 hours and they were dog tired. "Hi, can I get two large vanilla and and strawberry milkshake"  
"Hmm, two milkshakes. You've got to have some man waiting for you"  
"Actually...no. Just one very tired, very grouchy teenager"  
"Ahhh. I see. But, two beautiful women traveling alone. Are you sure that's safe"  
"I think we can handle ourselves"  
"I'm Lex Luthor"  
"Mordecai Hunt"  
"Nice to mee you"  
"You too." The girl came back with her milkshakes. "That'll be ten dollars ma'am"  
"Put it on the house Mandy"  
"Sure thing Mr. Luthor." Mordecai looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Don't get too many women like you around"  
"Women like me"  
"Yes. Extrodinarily beautiful, obviously intelligent, classy. Hard to find all in one package, especially around here"  
"Are you hitting on me Mr. Luthor"  
"Call me Lex, and is it working"  
"I'll let you figure it out"  
"Playing hard to get I see"  
"Well, men usually like it when I do that." She got into her car.  
"So I'll see you around"  
"Probably. You know small towns. Goodbye, Lex"  
"Goodbye." She drove off and found the house. "Natty. Natty. Honey, wake up. We're here." The movers had put all of the furniture and boxes in the house. She wrote them a check and they left. Natali plopped on her bed and fell asleep.  
The next day they had unpacked all of their boxes and were shocked to see the mailman come by. Natali went and got it finding it was a letter addressed to her mother. "Wow, they actually spelled it correct." Mordecai began to read the letter. "I'm inviting you and your daughter to a lovely dinner this saturday at 7 o'clock. No pressure, but it would be really great if you came. Lex." Natali came back from the bathroom.  
"Hey Mom, what's that"  
"An invitation. We're going to dinner on saturday"  
"Really"  
"Yeah. Wanna go make sure we don't have anymore boxes for me"  
"Sure"  
"And we'll get u registered for school tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ummmm. I do not own Lex Luthor or so I've been told. BUT, I do own all those other muthafuckas. Jus read on bitches. Man, I crack myself up. Moving on.

A/N: So umm i think i am going to give u a lil imput on what is going to happen next. Yep that's what I'm going to do. Lil miss thang get's into trouble and mother doesn't seem to happy bout that...or does she. And if I leave a cliff hanger, it just makes you want to read it more...hehehe

"Class, we have a new student. This is Natali Scott. Welcome to Smallville high." She ducked into her chair and even more so when the other students began to stare, and i do mean stare, at her. She had continued her day and couldn't count the endless amounts of glances, stares, and smirks that came her way. A very dumb blonde ( A/N i am not sayin blondes are dumb but this one jus happened to be. Read on) strode past like she the shit and and shoved passed Natali telling her to move. "What was that?" Natali asked.  
"I told u to move out the way could you not hear me or are you just to stupid to understand that"  
"It is really very sad that you were bold enough to repeat that." BAM

Natali was now in the principal's office waiting on her mother to arrive. "Hello, Mr. Valentine. So what has my daughter done"  
"Your daughter almost beat one of our students to a plup. If it hadn't been for Julian she would be in a lot more trouble"  
"Well, how did this start"  
"She shoved me out the way and said something. She repeated it and I told her it was two bad that she was bold enough to say it again. She pushed me then I pushed her back. She swung and missed and then the fight ensued"  
"So what's your plan Mr. Valentine"  
"Well, Jennifer Green is going to be suspended. But, you did do some damage and you are a new student, so...dentention for the rest of the week"  
"Thank you Mr. Valentine. Come on Natty." ONce outside the door her mother asked. "Did you do a good job"  
"Yeah I beat her down"  
"Good thing i can't hit her otherwise Ms. Green would have been in a world of hurt." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. We already know that i don't own anything except for the characters that you haven't heard of and this computer. So, ummm, this is the 3rd chappie and Natali decides to start asking questions. Also this is where a lil romance and the openin to Natali's and Julian's...what the hell am i doing. I can't you ppl everything otherwise you won't read it. So, you catch my drift, just read the story. Don't worry you'll like it and it may be a lil long. I guess u can say im making up for the last one which was super short. Neways, just read the damn thing,

She listened to her Mp3 player as her mother drove around. "Where are we going"  
"Oh, um just for some pampering." But, all Mordecai had on her mind was Lex Luthor. He was just so flipping sexy. "So when do I get to meet him"  
"Huh?" Mordecai was drawn out of her daydream. "Who"  
"The guy putting the smile on your face"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Come on, mom. I know that look. You can't fool me. And you know full well what I am talking about"  
"Fine. His name is Lex"  
"Okay. And"  
"Well, he's really nice, hot, and loaded"  
"Never pegged you as a gold digger mom. Oh well"  
"I am not and you know it. I don't need a man to pay for me...but it would be nice." A few hairstyles, manicures, and pedicures later they were at home and Mordecai was struggling tho find the perfect dress.  
"Hey, mom. You know if you just calm down and look you'll probably find it"  
"You're right. You're right. I'm just so nervous"  
"(whispered)How the hell can you be nervous. It's just a dinner." Mordecai came running into Natali's room with two dresses. "Ok which one?" "Lavandar." she said not looking away from her book. She knew her mother was just standing there looking at her. "It looks good on you"  
"And red doesn't"  
"Well, the lavandar shows off more of your 'assets"  
"Great, what are you wearing"  
"Uh"  
"Little girl I know you have plenty dresses that you have never worn"  
"Now mother you know I hate dresses." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine mother dear"  
"A car wil be here at six o'clock to pick us up so hurry up." At 5:30 Mordecai was patting her leg in the living room waiting for the car. "Are you almost done Natali"  
"Yeah. I'm just putting on my dress"  
"Goodness gracious." She could hear Natali's soft footsteps coming down the stairs. "How do I look Honey?" She asked as she stood up.  
"You look great mom. You always do. And besides, he already likes you so just let it flow"  
"Right. He's lucky I said yes." Natali raised an eyebrow.  
"Ummm, yeah. Right mom, keep up the confidence." The limo finally came and they were off."

"I wonder where he's taking us"  
"Probably somewhere super nice so he can wine and dine you"  
"That would be nice." They made it into the resturant.  
"Luthor? Straight this way, ladies." He directed them to their table and pulled a chair out for each of them. "Your waiter will be here soon. Please enjoy your meal." He winked at Mordecai and went back up to the front. All the while Mr. Luthor had the look on his face that seemed to say 'You'll need to start looking for another job soon'. He put all of his attention back on Mordecai. Taking this second look at her his mouth gaped. "You look more stunning than the first time I saw you if that's even possible." She smiled at him.  
"Thank you. This is my daughter Natali. This is Lex Luthor"  
"So you're the man that has put the smile on my mother's face. Nice to meet you Mr. Luthor"  
"Ah. Call me Lex. It's nice to meet you too, young lady"  
"How old are you, Lex"  
"37"  
"Hmmm. That's good; your young enough." Mordecai pinched her thigh hard and Natali held back a scream. A very tall, beautiful boy with green eyes and curly brown hair sat across from her. "Julian, this is Mordecai and her daughter Natali." He put a smile on his face and shook their hands. Mordecai and Lex began talking to each other seeming to forget about their children. The waitress then came to the table. "Hello, I am Francesca and I'll be your waitress tonight." She said with a thick Italian accent. "What can I get for you tonight?" They order drinks and she went away. Julian just couldn't take his eyes off of Natali. He thought she looked so familiar. Then she caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting to see those piercing gray eyes. "Aren't you that girl that got in that fight on Tuesday"  
"Yeah. You pulled me off of her right"  
"Yeah. And I still have a bruise from where you elbowed me in the chest"  
"Sorry"  
"It's alright. I should have let you keep going. I hate that girl"  
"What'd she do to you"  
"Haha. She kissed me in front of my friend and tried to act like I was the one that kissed her. She never really liked me"  
"I could care less about her. So what looks good?" He was so tempted to say she did but left it alone. "I don't know. How about some steak"  
"All my mom seems to want to eat is steak. Sometimes I think shes a carnivore"  
"Haha. I see." She sipped on her drink and listened to her mother's conversation. "Hey, you know I'm in your spanish class right"  
"Really?" She rolled her eyes.  
"How could you not notice me. I am the only black person in that class"  
"I just don't pay attention"  
"Aww geez"  
"Well, you look nice." A tinge of pink went to her cheeks.  
"Thanks." She began eating her salad. Not to many words were spoken after that, but that didn't stop him from looking at her. "So why Smallville?" Mordecai asked. "My Father. You'll have to ask him about that. My friend moved to Metropolis and my son just moved here. And my son just moved here. I guess it just draws people"  
"Well then, I'm glad I moved here"  
"Me too." Natali got up to go to the bathroom and Julian watched her go. Her walk seemed to hypnotize him. She came back and Lex began to talk to Natali.  
"So do you like Smallville, Natali"  
"Well, it's ok. Some of the people are...you know. But other than that it's fine." Ok Blah blah blah. We all know they talked, ate, and ordered dessert. Lex, then asked Mordecai to dance. "So why don't you like your father"  
"What are you talking about"  
"I can tell. Why don't you like him"  
"Because he isn't a father. He just tries to buy me"  
"Well, you don't have to accept everything he throws at you"  
"But, they are some nice things"  
"Are you trying to show him that you want a father and not an ATM." He didn't respond. "So, you might want to think about that before you go blaming your father. It might just be the way your acting"  
"Well do you like it"  
"Living with my mother"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, it's nice. I prefer her over my dad and we have a good relationship. I mean we even finish each other's sentences. I love my mother and I don't know what I would do without her. So maybe you should work it out with your father"  
"Yeah. We'll see." Her cheesecake came and she started smiling hard. "Yes, cheesecake"  
"So I see you like cheeseecake"  
"Well, not enough to get me bouncing up and down. I just want it bad." Bouncing up and down. So many dirty little thoughts went through his mind and looking at her eat was not helping. His pants got a little tighter. He jus watched her. Then he realized that he was staring and felt a little stalkerish. "Okay stop looking at her and eat your pie. Piiiiiieeeeee. Shit. Calm down boy. But look at those lips. I have GOT to get out of here." he thought. "I'll be back." He said and made a bee-line for the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. "Okay. Relax, relax. Please go down."

They stood at the door. Julian was in the Limo and Natali was in the house. They stood face to face on the porch. "I had a great time tonight"  
"Me too." She smiled and he went in for the kiss. Natali clapped from the her mother's bedroom window. He gave her a card. "Call me okay"  
"Okay." Mordecai leaned against the door.  
"He's gone Mom!" Mordecai began to jump up and down.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes"  
"How was it"  
"Ah, he is such a great kisser. I think I'm in love"  
"No. Just infatuated at the moment. Maybe in a few more dates it will be love"  
"Please, don't ruin my high"  
"Oops"  
"So what was going on between you and Julian"  
"Well he's cute"  
"I know"  
"Well are you going to give him that Natali charm or go ice cold bitch on him"  
"Shut up. Ouch." She was once again pinched"  
"He probably like you"  
"SURE. I'm going to bed."

Thank God. You don't know how long it took to type this up. Whew. I can breathe again. I'm looking at my notebook anf I think the next chappie will be something. AND the fifth one will be super juicy. But, we'll find out together. HEHEHEHEHE. Later. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so srry. But, I am leaving 4 a WEEK to NC. So, I will not be able to update. Plus, on aug. 11 i start skol. So we'll c what happens. I am going to miss u guys, and while I am away at my grandmother's where I will have no computer It would be nice if i could c some reviews when i got back. That would make me want to update even faster. But until I come back I will leave u all with something to think about as the times passes away.

:What will happen with Natali and Julian? U only got a glimpse so tell me what u all think could happen to the 2 and we'll c if that comes into play.

:How far does Lex and Mordecai's relationship go after knowing each other after so little time? Wouldn't we all like to know? Tell me what you think. I would love to know.

:And what other lil mystery will be solved in this story? And would you like to see Mr. Clark Kent appear? This may change my WHOLE story. So we'll see what happens, but only if yall review. I hope to see at least 5 when I get back. Don't leave me disapointed. You've got 7 days. Hehehehehehe 


End file.
